The March on Delnour: Day 2
As the March on Delnour neared its end a surprise speaker was announced to be the rally's final one. Rumors swirled on who it was but when it became clear that Erwin Bonhart was to speak, the crowd erupted in such joy. Bonhart who was believed to be stationed near Faraal during his military service against the Red Federation however has returned home. He deicied to keep his apperance under warps, until the last possible moment, where he intends to announce that once elections occur he will be NFO candidate and follow in the footsteps of his rumored father and uncle, Letho and Leo Bonhart. Shocked to see me, I see. Well I can say it is a complete joy to be right now, while on leave. Before I begin I would like to thank Davud Monshizadeh and Roman von Ungern-Sternberg for forming the New Falleentium Order and to spread the nationalist message worldwide. Now many of you, the young especially, what is it like to take a life of another human being, well I don't know I only killed communists they are certainly not human. The same can be said about socialists and Muslims. The time has come near that the Nationalism re-enters the Imperial Paraliment. My father and uncle led the old Falleen Nationalist Party into Parliament, I will lead the New Falleentium Order into Parliament just as I led charge after charge against the communist dogs. Though we as a nation suffered during wartime we lost those we hold close. For us we havbe also lost good men, such William Dudley Pelley and Léon Degrelle. Their memory will not be forgotten though this leftist government will want squash them because they were nationalists that must not happen. When I enter Parliament with the rest of NFO I call for a complete reforms so that communism, socialism, and Islam are exterminated from our Empire. Our great Empire can never be safe until they are elminated and extingushed for good. The Muslims in Haalsia will go back to being what they should have been from the start second class citizens with our Christian brothers and sisters restoring peace and justice on that rock. The ilk of Chancellor Brant will end after this election. The people are tired of him, I am tired of him. I did not enlist in our great military to take orders from him put protect our Empire and if I were to be killed, kill as much communists I possibly could. The time of Labor Democrarts is nearing its end, they are socialists. Every member of that tainted party will have a choice. Either join the new order of things or suffer the consequences. When our constitutional reforms are passed his party will be declared illegal and Brant will be imprisonsed and executed for being a member of an illegal socialist organization. They underestimate the New Falleentium Order, they simply pass off as a fringe party but when I was in Faraal the soldiers would listen to speechs of my uncle, Leo Bonhart as a sympol of hope and courage. Sometimes as we cleared commuist strongholds we play those speechs to make those communist dogs fear us. The military loves us though the officers corp and the generals will never make that public, I can say that with a straight face and absolute certainty the NFO is popular within the military. I call on all true Falleens to join us when the elections come to vote for reform and overhaul. The Constitution inadvertently protects our true enemies, the communists, socialists and the Islamists that will end. They will be stripped those rights for they are not worthy of them. The will be put on a list and their organizations and charities will be rightfully outlawed. A sense of decency will will return and and era of sensible thinking people will return. Nationalism has finally been reborn and I will lead the Nationalist revolution into the Parliament and begin the purge of the political system can finally start. Thank you its great to be back home. Category:The Imperial Constitution